sildorian_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Invicta
Invicta is an argian who's argian life is fully unknown, only his life on earth is known. His Earth life originated in Florence, Italy where he first met wolf and became great friends with him. Invicta even ended up seeing wolf as his mentor often even naming him such. Bonus Info Not on the Tab Sexuality: Gay Strengths: He seems to be somewhat proficient with weapons, not on a level wolf is on but he has somewhat accurate aim, and he is great at melee weaponry. Whenever he "dies" he simply comes back a bit later. Weaknesses: The only known way to kill him for good is a "red weapon" which are very low in number. When dead/unconsious he is vulnerable to being kidnapped. Immortality Age (age hes stuck at): 26 Origins In Invicta's past he was mostly wearing clothing of the times, Often a roman armor set with a hood, or for more formal events he would wear a Roman Toga. In Invicta's earlier days he struggled to survive but wolf taught him all he needed to know, and its rumored wolf gave him his immortality curse. At first Invicta viewed the offer to gain true immortality as a blessing and quickly accepted wolfs offer, going to an unknown temple in an unknown location, and quickly agreeing to perform the ritual needed. After the ritual was complete Invicta tested it by shooting himself, he awoke only One minute later, he simply slumped back up and his bullet wound was completely healed. Invicta would then go through the streets of Florence being as reckless as possible until guards captured him and named him a wizard. Invicta quickly denied such accusations until wolf managed to bribe the guards into letting Invicta free. Wolf quickly scolded Invicta for being so reckless with his power. Invicta apologized to wolf and promised to not recklessly mess around with his new powers of immortality. As wolf started to gain a following for his feats against new foes. Invicta wanted to settle down with a relationship, although every time he tried it was met with some horrible accident, The first person he ever fell in love with was a Florence girl named Garcia, Who was ran over by a stampede of horses released from the stables by a thief using it as a distraction. His next attempt was with another Florence girl Who's name is unknown. The Second attempt failed outright the girl threatening to kill Invicta, Invicta ignored her warnings and was stabbed multiple times and thrown off a building, The girl screamed in horror as Invicta calmly got back up after the fall and stabbings and walked off. Multiple times would he try again, multiple times failing, After Wolf got back from fighting this unknown foe he saw Invicta sobbing in an alleyway. When Wolf asked what was wrong Invicta simply stated that he was cursed for every relationship he had been in failed miserably, by the cruel hand of luck or by bad character which he fell for. Wolf decided to train Invicta a bit more that day and Invicta came to a conclusion, perhaps it was just girls that were cursed, he would later find out that its not just girls when all his other attempts at getting boyfriends failed in them abruptly dying by multiple unknown causes, Or them outright trying to kill him for being gay. Invicta managed to pick himself up from all this chaos and decided to distance himself from public society, training with Wolf and even going on adventures with him. After a few adventures Invicta decided to part way with Wolf at about 1200 AD. Not much is known between the Period of time from 1200 AD to 2000 AD. Pre Sildorian Rule Era Invicta during 2000 AD had started to wear his signature black jacket, and blue jeans, His hair at this time was a brownish black color. He had also gotten used to wolfs earlier advice where he would do his best to hide his immortality. Invicta had noticed all the chaos going on as well as the overthrowing of multiple dictatorial figures which in the Sildorian timeline had mostly taken over america and other Superpowers. Invicta at these times managed to lay low through the most of it, as well as avoiding Melter detection in a sewer for the first, and second Melter war. Invicta also managed to sneak his way into a faction that was forming late 2017, The Metallions. At the time the Metallions were a small faction that controlled a Dam System in Texas as well as the area surrounding it. Invicta managed to work his way up to being a scout in the Metallions and even earned his own Scouting Jeep. At this time he met A fellow scout there who he started to develop feelings towards, Although when 2018 rolled around the fellow scout was bombed in his barracks by a Fleet of Remnant Bombers. Invicta then later was shot in the back by multiple Remnant Soldiers, In front of Metallions. He faked dying and then came back as a mechanic scout, claiming the jeep, Suspicion was raised until the main characters appeared noticing the blood on Invicta's back. Invicta tried to get in his jeep, but Jared grabbed him by the neck and questioned him, Invicta held up to the questioning and didn't Give away his immortality. Invicta went back to repairing jeeps until Dracula confronted him directly, Invicta continued to hide his immortality until Dracula telekineticly flung Invicta into the air then smashed him into the air killing him. Invicta when he revived continued to fake dead being taken into a hospital for examination. Once the medics were in the room alone Invicta used this as an opportunity to knock them both out and escape. Dracula spotted the jeep leaving and Invicta in it, As he was chased after Invicta was eventually caught, and accused of being a spy for the remnant. Invicta admitted he was just an immortal and nothing much else. Later the Metallions came to known Invicta as an immortal despite him not liking his immortality being public. Invicta would one day accidentally fall into a shed which would appear to be Jared's secret lab, Invicta talked with him a bit there and began to become friends with Jared. Invicta then also met an elite named Barrel who was known for formidably slaughtering tons of remnant soldiers alongside Balin and Dracula, being the lone soldier who survived the massacre on the bridge. Barrel and Invicta became good friends as Jared and Invicta's relationship blossomed to best friends, as well as his friendship with fractal due to Invicta saving her from some remnant soldiers that were about to kill her. During this friendship he found a shuttle and then proposed creating his own faction. Jared and Fractal, and his new recently made friend Albus went along with it, and they found an abandoned Lox Meteor station and took it for their own. Invicta made Jared Co Owner of the new faction named, The Sildorians, He made Albus the head of expansion and he made Fractal a VIP. After some time passed the Sildorians grew into their own faction. And as the union was starting to fall and collapse, Wolf himself even gave up ruling. Giving Invicta the perfect opportunity to have his new faction rule earth. Thus began the era of the Sildorians, under the rule of Invicta Invicta's Rule Era After Invicta took rule of the Sildorians, he began to see Jared as more than just a friend and started to consider a relationship with him, Invicta immensely felt doubt about this as Jared had no signs of even really enjoying their friendship let alone anything more. Invicta regrettably tried to dart Jared with a love dart, only to immensely regret this later when being discovered out as gay. Invicta continued to try and get Jared to feel the same by more peaceful methods such as hugging and protecting him, even taking multiple bullets just to save his life as well as giving him quite a lot of gifts. Invicta then was constantly belittled by Kapmes for caring about Jared and threatened with his life to murder Jared. Invicta refused and Kapmes realized due to Invicta's suicidal tendencies a death threat was ineffective. A bit after this Invicta found a person being beaten up in an alleyway,Invicta saved the persons life from the gangsters beating him and asked his name. His name was Leotas, Invicta quickly became friends with Leotas having much in common but after a while they stopped talking. Time continued to pass until one day Invicta began to constantly shoot himself due to multiple stressing factors acting on him as well as Jared being completely rude towards him, Invicta continued to commit suicide just because it felt like a relief of the "pain" of life, almost like drugs to him. Until Jared neared him taking Invicta's gun from him, Invicta was confused at first, then perhaps out of a surge of actual emotion, or just a ploy to get Invicta to stop committing suicide, Jared abruptly kissed Invicta. Invicta stood there completely awestruck, as Jared then walked off, After that event Invicta and Jared's relationship peaked, never to reach that point again. A few days later Jared started to get hostile towards Invicta for not letting him drink beer, Which is highly dangerous to TVs. Invicta continued to try and prevent Jared from drinking until Jared threatened Invicta with his relationship with him. Invicta stopped, seeming irate and walked off after yelling, "Why do you always act like i'm just a burden to you every time i'm there for you and try to help you?, Maybe i am a burden." After this its assumed Jared apologized and made up to Invicta causing a massive sanity increase. Later after said events Invicta proposed the idea of marriage, Jared instantly pushed away the idea every time Invicta brought it up, then Kapmes continued to sow Invicta's doubts about Jared until it reached Unbearable Levels. Kapmes then managed to get multiple people to hate on Jared as the conflict continued to climax to the point where Invicta was handed a red weapon by Kapmes, and ordered to kill Jared to end the conflict. At first it was assumed Invicta murdered Jared but it was later revealed he only shot Jared in the kneecap to make it look like he did. After this though it is considered that Invicta and Jared have broken up. But before the breakup and the climax of this conflict, Jared convinced Invicta to give away the Sildorians to Balin. Invicta agreed ending his own rule by his choice. Sildorian Rule Era (Balin's Rule) Invicta was more depressed than ever, now having nobody who he loved and nobody that loved him, He sunk into a state of bitter depression so bad even Kapmes could barely get a reaction out of Antagonizing Invicta and making him suffer. Invicta ignored the chaos and current state of the world around him and blocked it out, Even the overthrow of argia himself. Invicta then continued to meet with Leotas more, until it was rumored that Leotas died in the afflictions first outbreak. Invicta then fell into even worse depression as he felt useless, pathetic, and completely unneeded to everyone. Then he met a person which he started to become good friends with, Nok. After meeting him in the Sentinel universe and discovering a bit about him and his friend 035, despite aggression's between Invicta and 035 their friendship started to keep Invicta sane until Kapmes appeared, and forced Invicta to kill someone. Invicta aimed the gun at himself and Kapmes simply laughed, instead of letting Invicta kill himself he forced Invicta's gun at 035, and forced Invicta to murder Nok's Friend 035. Nok instantly started to blame Invicta, and Invicta felt immense guilt and tried to help Nok. Invicta then snapped, seeing Nok constantly trying to kill himself, and brought Nok to the temple where Invicta gained his immortality, Granting it on Nok and silently swore to defend Nok. When Nok freed The Nexus, Invicta kept his vow and defended Nok. Only to later be confronted by Kapmes, Kapmes stated that Nok had been committing genocide on the people he once worked for as to get revenge for 035, Invicta was shocked and confronted Nok, only to find out he Revived 035 And was immensely hostile towards Invicta. Invicta felt betrayed and lied to, threatening Nok with a red weapon. Invicta was unable to pull the trigger when his bluff was called. Invicta then sunk back down into his previous depression then Kapmes appeared, handing Invicta the tool he needed to kill Himself, A Red Weapon. The only thing capable of permanently killing Invicta. Its unknown who prevented him from killing himself at this time.